Hasta volvernos cenizas
by Gisella
Summary: Lo que parece ser el blanqueamiento de un romance, se convierte en una batalla implícita de reproches que no se dicen y se tapan con besos, cigarrillos y roces bajo la lluvia. Ginny quiere una cosa de Hermione; Que sea solo suya. Algo imposible. One Shot.


**Hasta volvernos cenizas**

**L**a lluvia era insistente aquella tarde, lo recuerdo bien, lo recuerdo casi exactamente como tus pasos. La bocamanga del pantalón doblado, pero aún así, mojado; las manos en los bolsillos de tu saco que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Bajabas la cabeza como si el agua molestara tu rostro; aquel gorro se acomodaba a tu cabello y dejaba escapar lo mejor de tus rizos. Eras tan bella, sí, pero era en los días lluviosos cuando eras más hermosa que ningún otro día; esos días te hacían más admirable sólo a ti a pesar de su egoísmo y vanidad.

Te acercabas, venías otra vez a mí, al fin conmigo, luego de desperdiciar tu tiempo en aquellas nimiedades adolescentes. Era así como debía ser.

- Hermione…

No iba a preguntarte dónde habías estado, pues ya lo sabía. Ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza inventar una escena de la nada, pues entendía por qué lo habías hecho. Hablar, dijiste; explicar, dejar las cosas en claro. Había descubierto tu juego, pero no pensaba reprochártelo; sólo quería que me vieras a la cara y me mostraras esa sorpresa calmada, esperada de tu parte. Sabías que iba a estar contigo, que nunca te iba a dejar, y no te molestaste en demostrar lo contrario.

- ¿Tienes fuego?

Las apariencias se desvanecieron cuando el cigarrillo se posó en mi boca, invitándote a distraerte en una fechoría de la que nadie daba cuenta real. Dejaste las lágrimas en tu rostro, y no hubo anochecer que hubiera borrado el destello de tus ojos ahogados. Tenías las mejillas y la nariz sonrosada cuando me tendiste la lumbre.

- Gracias.

Un susurro y ya habías caído en mi trampa. Aquel aparato muggle que traías siempre encima desde que empezaste a fumar conmigo hizo una chispa mínima. Buscaste mis ojos, realmente querías verme. Celestes y opacos, como los sabías, se desvanecieron en la pequeña llama mientras aspiraba aquel aire tan maravillosamente lesivo. Cuando volví a levantar la mirada, tú ya tenías posado en tus labios otro cigarrillo. Eras mía. Hasta que la llama se consumiera, lo eras. Y así podía pasar una eternidad.

Acercaste tus pasos a mi lugar cuando tu rostro topó con el mío. La punta de tu cigarrillo ya ardía, y nuestras miradas parecían devorarse la una con la otra entre dudas. Ni siquiera buscaste distraerme, yo no intenté descifrarte. Aquel callejón, ese lugar oscuro, húmedo y solitario era nuestro hogar en ese instante. No había otro, Hermione; era donde te podía ver lastimada, herida por la verdad que tenías dentro de ti.

- No te has animado a decírselo, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- No lo he visto hacer un escándalo. Conozco a mi hermano, Hermione.

Hablábamos como si no nos debiéramos nada, como si fuera la primera vez que discutíamos por aquello. Mientras el humo invadía mi boca, me miraste como si no te sorprendiera que te hubiera ido a ver… Tal vez realmente no te asombraba, pues algo presentía mientras miraba a tu mesa a través de los vidrios de Las Tres Escobas. No me molesté en esconderme, pues la lluvia y la gente corriendo en busca de refugio ya era suficiente para hastiar y aparentar. Desde la otra vereda se podía ver tu rostro, serio, contrastar con el de mi hermano. Ron nunca supo encontrar las auténticas emociones, aunque tuviera la verdad, literalmente, frente suyo.

- Llegué a la conclusión de que realmente no debo hacerlo, Ginny.  
- Cuando vuelvas a pensarlo, terminarás opinando lo contrario.  
- ¿Qué ganamos haciendo sufrir a Ron? Él realmente… Realmente siente demasiado por mí.  
- Estás cometiendo un error, Hermione.  
- No, Ginny. Pienso que, desde ahora, estoy empezando a hacer las cosas como deben ser.  
- Y aquello está bien, y es más importante, porque él es hombre.  
- No empieces de nuevo, Ginevra.  
- Pero yo soy mujer, y si yo me desvivo por ti, en todo caso no interesa.  
- No incumbe porque realmente no deberíamos seguir con todo esto.

Debías entender que tenía razón, pues lo sabías. Por eso iluminaste tu rostro con el encendido de tu cigarro mientras aspirabas, mirándome a los ojos, mostrándome los tuyos embebidos en lágrimas. Distraías mi atención con mis debilidades, jugabas a hacerte la inocente. Si Ron conociera esa parte de ti, no podría con ello, Hermione. No eras más que una fabricante de mentiras, una artista que dibujaba distracciones en mi mente con tu belleza. Embelesaban tanto tus engaños que uno quería ser víctima al menos por un rato.

- Ahora eres tú la que vuelve a lo mismo…  
- Ginny, tú quieres blanquearlo, yo quiero dejarlo atrás. Lo que hayamos hecho no interesa; importa lo que haremos con respecto a ello.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, considerando todo un error, podríamos redimirnos de nuestros pecados pasándolos en voz alta. ¿Recuerdas tus susurros, tus promesas?

Parecía que lo detestabas, pero estoy segura de que en realidad te encantaba cuando me ponía así. Testaruda, defendiendo lo que yo te quería, lo que te provocaba, aquello que sólo yo podía sorber de ti.

La lluvia derramada caía entre tu pelo y se agolpaba en tus pestañas, mientras yo me acercaba a ti, y el humo que se escapaba de nuestras bocas nos escondía de todo lo demás. Allí era dónde quería encontrarte, donde pudiera decir toda, absolutamente toda la verdad. Susurrarla en tu cuello, dejar caer las palabras en tu mente y sentir cómo el escalofrío lo provocaba yo, y no la lluvia.

- No mientas, Hermione. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que quieres…  
- Ginny, no…  
- Quieres volver a perder el aliento conmigo. No quieres blanquearlo porque no sabías que aquello podía salir de ti; descubriste algo que no puedes detener, y quieres redimirte antes de perder totalmente el control.

Tenías los ojos cerrados, y los cigarrillos iban por la mitad entre ceniza y tabaco casi seco. Te vi llorar por la verdad, dejar caer lágrimas más verdaderas que las que brotaron de ti cuando saliste de Las Tres Escobas. Abriste los labios en busca de aliento, porque estaba demasiado cerca de ti… Y ni siquiera había dado cuenta cuando dejé caer el cigarro. Sólo sentí tu cuello con mis manos, en ese lugar infinito donde tu pelo nacía, y luego tus mejillas chocando con las mías.

- No busco pecados, Hermione… Solo quiero que seas mía.

Al momento que mis labios buscaron los tuyos, ya sabías lo que iba a pasar. Ni siquiera intentaste negarte, pero quisiste bajar la cabeza. Me volvía loca que tu orgullo no te entregara a mí, pues me agradaba luchar por cada uno de tus besos todos los días, pero aquella pelea contigo misma me estaba cansando. ¿No sentías nada por mí cuando rozaba tu boca? Cuando acariciaba tus labios lentamente contra los míos, apreciándolos hinchados y húmedos… ¿Aquello no cegaba tu conciencia? En el suave e infinito momento en el que presionaba tu boca con la mía, tomando tu rostro entre mis manos y tratando de que respirases solo mi aire y ninguno más… ¿Podías pensar en Ron en un instante así? Al palpar tus labios con mi lengua, e ingresar en esa calidez de tu boca; cuando tu nariz pequeña rozaba la mía y presionaba mi rostro, el segundo en que te empujé lentamente contra la pared de aquel callejón… ¿Aquello no eclipsaba tu sentido común?

Porque el mío sí, se perdía. Vagaba entre la miel que emanaba de tus labios, y se deshacía cuando dejabas que mi mano se aventure a través de tu saco, tocando tu cintura, tu cadera… Siguiendo los huesos de tu cuello, acariciando tus hombros, apretándote hacia mí y ahogándome en el aroma a tabaco que había en tus manos, en tu cuello, en la curvatura que llevaba hacia tu boca. Mezclando la frialdad de mis dedos mojados, con la calidez de tu piel; provocándote escalofríos tanto a ti, como a mí cuando te admiraba víctima de ellos.

Era tu rebeldía, aquello que nadie podía ver. Lo húmedo, lo escondido, el humo; todo quedaba tácito, pero tan presente como mis besos. Solo aquel que viviera solo por ti podría verlos.

- Espera, Ginny… detente.

Pero aquello no bastaba. Para ti no era suficiente… Era demasiado. Cegaba los demás sentidos y te creías perdida. Si tan solo hubieras confiado en mí, hubieras sido tan libre. Te vi llorando por él, había conocido hasta el último recoveco de tu piel, había distraído tus penas y alimentado tus alegrías. Había logrado descifrarte como nadie, Hermione. Eras mi juego favorito, pero dejaste de jugar. Te negaste a ser mía… Y yo no podía compartirte.

- Ginny…

Y suspirabas. Por Merlín, cómo lo hacías. Parecía que ibas a ponerte a llorar mientras susurrabas mi nombre; y yo no podía detenerme. Tus labios eran una adicción, tu piel era demasiado pura. Eras un diamante y no quería pulirte para lucirte. Te quería solo para mí, Hermione. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de comprender?

- No podemos estar juntas… Sabes que no.

Querías alejarme y no podía negártelo. Frente a frente, yo me dejé descubrir hambrienta de ti, sedienta de tu boca; las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos enrojecidos, pero tú tan solo pretendiste detenerme. Dejaste que volara mi cabeza. Te antojaste jugar desde ahí en adelante, sabiéndome inevitable adicta a un sí, siempre, a pesar de que no quisiera devolverte a tu lugar original al terminar.

La lluvia se acomodaba entre nuestras cabezas, la noche era ya cerrada al abrir los ojos luego del beso. Te alejaste de mí mirándome directo a las pupilas; te dejaba ganar, pero me hacías sentir horriblemente derrotada. Me apoyé en una de aquellas paredes sombrías mientras te observaba: parecías radiante entre toda aquella oscuridad. Te admiré desde aquel lugar, sabiéndome parte de las sombras, de aquel lado oculto de tu vida, junto con las lágrimas y los cigarrillos. Allí era el único lugar donde podía estar, y allí lo único que podía hacer cuando tú no estabas, era rogar.

- Tan solo quiero que seas mía, Hermione… solo mía.

Sacaste otro cigarro, lo encendiste con impecable elegancia y ambigüedad, mientras me dejabas en claro que aquella había sido la peor de todas las derrotas.

- Siempre seré tuya, Ginny. Hasta que el tabaco del cigarrillo se vuelva cenizas.

Volteaste y te perdiste entre la lluvia. Una sonrisa sin sentido se acomodó entre mis facciones, dificultosa de verse porque el viento movía mi cabello mojado contra mi rostro.

Aún así, en aquella oscuridad desdeñosa, quien pusiera demasiada atención al movimiento de tus manos, podía haber detectado aquella lumbre que siempre te acompañaba. Esa compañía que nunca te dejaba detrás aunque quisieras. Ese pensamiento pendiente, aquella persona que nunca iba a dejarte sola. Sin importar cuál fuera tu camino. Siempre iba a estar ahí.

O al menos, hasta volvernos cenizas.


End file.
